Chronoprohiberis
by bleu95fire
Summary: Oneshots for now: Frozen; Did you lose track of time?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Finder Series**

**gifted to elly96**

**Enjoy^^**

Frozen

No, it is not the fairy tale that recently seen in the theaters. It's the story of Akihito. He acquires a new power: freeze time and space around him.

When did it first happen? When he was in the most dangerous place. It was in a where house next to the dock. Where house number four to be precise, where every filthy scum comes and go.

Don't put him in the same bag, because he just digs up the truth with his beloved camera. Yup, he's a criminal photographer and he loves it, loves the adrenaline building up and the thrill of being chased. As he knows every shortcuts of the district he loses them fast and comes home out of breath and bruised. One time he came back with a bloody shoulder, hopefully the bullet passed through. It was a mess to clean up. Oh but the rush is so exciting.

He was there, same hideout, behind pilled up boxes. Crouched down, camera prepared between his hands waiting till the other car comes in. It has been five minute, when the other party comes. The two hoodlums got out, step by step, bodyguards behind them alert at any deceive.

Akihito's watch 'tick and tack' matched the sound of his heartbeat. His index finger was on the shutter, ready for the scene to unfold. The man on the right side opened his suitcase. The other one did the same. When being satisfied for whatever it was in these cases they exchanged them and shook hands: 'click'. The picture was finally taken, he sighted. He put back his camera and waited till his guest moved out to leave.

Twenty minutes later the thugs left but only one car was still parked. It waited for something or someone, he couldn't figure it out. A sound on his left scared him, there, three foot away was a man: squared shoulders, black uniform and glasses advancing slowly towards him. His face went pale and his heart stopped.

« Shit » he cursed. He had been found and if he didn't run now he would get caught and possibly die. The guy wasn't a saint, that was for sure.

He got up and began to run but a shot ran out. There was another man, no three that encircled him caging him in. It was certain now he was going to die. He breath in and out steadying himself for what was to come. He would not die without a fight. Therefore he lunged on one of the thugs surprising him. He staggered and fell. Seeing a way out he ran for his life never looking back.

Akihito's thundering steps echoed in his ears. He felt as if his ribcage was going to burst. His breath evened out when he sat in a hideout in one dark alley. The walls were cool on his back. He swiped of his sweat on his forehead and placed his ear on the wall, listening. It calmed him down.

« Ready to die slut? »

Takaba jumped, the voice was near. He curled further inside his refuge trying to make one with the wall. He slowed down his breathing. Keeping it as quiet as possible.

A glimpse of a shiny object came into his sight. The hoodlum stood in front of him, gun in hand.

« So, any last words? »

He swallowed hard, his body trembled in fright. He never thought he'll really die one day. He never thought of dying during his job. Just to get a scoop, it was laughable. Seriously, anything for one? He risked a look up, the guy was smirking down at him.

« Cat caught your tongue? »

What was does lines? So movie like. He wished he could press 'pause'. The guy shrugged his shoulders and shot. A 'Bang' reverberated in the alley.

Akihito opened his eyes, the guy was still there, the gun too pointed at him. He looked up. His eyes widen and his mouth opened and closed like a fish. The bullet was frozen in mid air. He laughed. Well, it worked, he had put every thing on pause, everything but him. He was so grateful.

Back at the penthouse, he thought of everything that could have happen if he had died. Ryuichi would have come home to an empty penthouse, and surely never see him again. His whereabouts would have been search and found. He would have been buried and his family and friend would miss him. He would have left his lover alone.

That, he could not accept. As stubborn as they were, they needed each other. If one ever died before the other, then he'll sink in despair and die because of either suicide or of hitting the bottom.

Yes, He was grateful to have a second chance.

He had quit criminal photography and contented himself with wild life photography. It wasn't as thrilling as before, neither as dangerous but it was satisfying: Capturing a lion chasing after a gazelle or wolves howling to the moon. Each of them were beautiful. One of the most advantageous benefit was the pay. He was now recognized world wide as A. T. A. &amp; wild creatures.

Talking about wildness, he had acquired a long time ago a large ferocious specimen: a black panther. He was glad he was there when he came back that night. He had lunged into his warmth relishing the feeling of protectiveness. He had then, grabbed his tie and kissed him.

Tongues twisted against each other, lapping and biting here and there. Asami hadn't questioned his fervent attack. he had scooped him up and walked into the bedroom.

He had first thought it was a 'one time thing' but he was wrong. He wasn't even in danger, he had said 'pause' aloud one evening remembering his event and everything froze. Asami was behind him, eyeing his butt. Akihito was cooking dinner. Lifting an eyebrow at his husband's strange behavior he waved his hand in front of him, no movements. He stepped on his feet, nothing, not one scream. He then said 'play' and everything came back to life and to his surprise, his lover said 'Ow' for no reason.

Akihito finally understood that each action done on hold would have consequences when starting again. He was more than happy because he had the power of living like a spectator in a film, pushing pause or play at his convenience.

-END-

**thanks for reading^^**

**review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I do not own Finder series**

**Hey everyone, many of you wanted me to continue this fiction but because I'm not good at long chapters fiction, I'll do oneshots for 'Chronoprohiberis'. I hope you'll enjoy them:).**

Did you lose track of time?

Akihito had passed the best week of his life. To him, it was more like a whole month but at least he did not lack of time anymore.

Asami had gone on a trip to Russia discussing what he knew best with that idiotic Arbatov mobster. He said he'd be back a week later.

The young boy had done lots of things in a week: he had met his friends on Monday and paused till he finished his smoothie as well as his friends and gave them to more and drunk three more. Three hours or so had passed since he had put time and space on hold. When restarting it again, his friends had questioned him why he was already full. Then they went to party and he had stopped time again but realised soon after that that without music on it was not fun. Tuesday to Friday had been awesome; he had spent every day in the jungle with one of the tribes there.

They had accepted to let him rest in one of their homes at one condition: do not disturb the peace of nature. Plainly they did not want their family to see advance technology, cameras included. He had to sneak out every day to take pictures.

000DYLTOT000

The blonde had approached all kinds of creatures, Sun Bears to Elephants and Tarsiers. He had the privilege to swim next to a crocodile taking pictures of it from every view possible. He had captured a jumping monkey stuck in mid air and had a nap with a leopard.

It was funny how they slept, between a sloth and a koala, slump on the tree branch. Their fur was so smooth; it had been his best live pillow and plush toy ever. Leo was so confortable.

Saturday morning he came home refreshed and all with brilliant pictures. He only wanted one thing: a bath. He hadn't had a good bubble bath in days or weeks or whatever, he didn't know anymore. He proceeded then to the bathtub peeling of his wet tank top and shorts. He hadn't planned it to rain when landing at the airport; it was usually all sunny and such.

000DYLTOT000

Large warm arms surrounded his waist pulling him to a perfect chest, abs and all. He wasn't expecting that so he began defending himself thinking of some pervert in his home. Wait a minute, he thought, a pervert in my home: "Asami?" he said doubtful. The only answer he got was a low growl that sent shivers down his spine. Akihito relaxed it was only Asami.

Seeing his kitten relaxed he scooped him up and proceeded to the bedroom, a week without sex, he needed his fix.

Akihito knew where this was going and hell no, he was not participating. Thrown on the bed sheets he climbed out of bed and before Asami could extend his hand he cried out loud: "Pause"

Asami was frozen reaching out to him, a glimmer of lust in his eyes and a smirk gracing his beautiful face. Overwhelmed, the blond decided to have a bath first and then return to whatever his lover wanted to do.

000DYLTOT000

After he had played with every showerhead and sprayed plenty of perfume on himself and relaxed during sixty minutes in the bubbly tub he came out but naked walking straight to the bed. It wasn't like he didn't miss Asami; it was more like he completely forgot when his lover was coming back.

He crawled on the bed. No, it would be suspicious. He left the bed for the wall, his first place before his bath interruption.

Asami's breath released, muscles flexed, palm slammed the wall, hard. Akihito shuddered. Another hand came at his hip steadying him before crushing his fuckable lips on pink innocent ones. The kiss went on while hands groped his ass open and without preamble he thrust inside. Akihito was so grateful he thought of preparing himself in the bath cause it could have hurt a lot. He moaned when his lover's cock brushed against his most sensitive spot. His mad man's fingers fisted his hair and pulled. "Aaaahum, Asaami!" He loved it, pain and pleasure mixed together but he would never say it out loud.

000DYLTOT000

Two hours had past, Akihito was napping legs tangled with his lovers while Asami sat against the headboard Dunhill between his two fingers. He looked somewhat satisfied, but the blond new better, it would go on till his cigarette burnout and sex-crazed-Asami would come back. The smoke went pass his lover's red lips and spiralled in the air. He wondered if he paused it would it freeze too. Just as he thought those lines it did but not Asami. Not wanting his lover to realize he thought the contrary and spiral continued to spread into nothing. He looked up; his mate had closed his eyes, the young boy sighted in relief. It was not long because a hand travelled down his chest. Asami pulled him up. The blond was now straddling the raven-haired yakuza. Long manicured hands gripped his smooth hips. Golden eyes stared at big hazel ones. One order came out: "move"

-END-

**please review:)**


End file.
